Abstract ? Biotelemetry Core The use of biotelemetry systems coupled with remote video monitoring has recently emerged as a powerful means to remotely monitor physiological and bioelectrical variables, such as blood pressure, heart rate, body temperature and ECG combined with behavioral observations. Recent advances in remote and non-invasive monitoring technologies offer considerable potential for refining studies involving nonhuman primates, both in terms of animal welfare and scientific quality. The Biotelemetry Core was established to be an integral part of infectious disease and biodefense research programs at the TNPRC. The Core offers state of the art integrated biotelemetry and remote video monitoring systems in several research buildings. The primary service and objective of the Core is to provide biomedical engineering support required to utilize these integrated biotelemetry and remote video monitoring systems.